Cyodrakes Can't See All
by ColdBloodedCat
Summary: Oh, yes. The leaky roof. Glaring at the ceiling as if it had committed some indescribable crime, Bonju sat down to rest.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure of The Gold

The floor boards creaked, you practically had to pry the doors open with a crowbar and drops of water were constantly dripping through the walls. He had a hundred more complaints about the ship and its disrepair, but you get the picture.

The orange Blumaroo sighed as he picked up an old kettle off the floor. Placing it on top the stove, he turned to look at the kitchen again. How this ship managed to stay afloat was a mystery, how he was supposed to cook in it was an even bigger mystery.

This was the reason you don't push someone off a ship in the middle of the ocean, no matter what he says about your cooking. After all, there isn't that big a chance he'll drown.

Bonju sighed for what had to be the hundredth time that day. There wasn't much that could be lower then this, but at least he hadn't hit rock bottom. Not totally, anyway.

"I don't know why you're bothering. This place never stays clean for more then a week."

Captain Turin, a red Grarrl, stepped into the room, weaving past the junk that was scattered around.

"Last chef I had, Flower I think her name was, tried to keep it clean too. Wasn't two or three weeks before she gave that up. Not another week after that, we lost her at sea."

"And the chef before that?" Asked Bonju, just as curious as his species is stereotyped for.

"He didn't last a week. There was a bad storm and he had forgotten to lock the knife drawer. There isn't much you can do at that point. We'll, good luck, Bonju. If you need anything, just come find me."

Leaving a very freaked out Blumaroo behind, the Captain went up on deck.

"Now I know why they hired me so quickly…" Mumbled Bonju. "This job is practically cursed!"

Picking up a broom, Bonju started to clean. The least he could do is die in a sanitary kitchen.

---

He missed the Cyodrakes Gaze, even if he hated most of its crew. Now that he was aboard The Gold, he found he yearned for a lot of things about his old ship. The cleanness for one.

And yet, for all of the things he missed about the Cyodrakes Gaze, he doubted any of them missed him. Not that he'd know, of course. Having snuck through the porthole before Tuan had unlocked the storeroom door. He may not have been fat, but it was a tight fit all the same. And a very long swim, too.

Sweeping the last of the dust up, he tossed it out the porthole. His new kitchen was finally clean, not a spot out of place.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Oh, yes. The leaky roof. Glaring at the ceiling as if it had committed some indescribable crime, Bonju sat down to rest.

"I hope this ship sinks…" He muttered to himself.

"Ha! You wouldn't be the first, my friend."

Spinning around, Bonju watched a blue female Wocky enter the kitchen.

"And you are…?"

"Sonya. I've heard you're the new chef. Take my advice, leave this ship at the first possible moment."

Taken aback by her bluntness, the Blumaroo soon recovered.

"May I ask why?"

"You think it's just the Chefs and Cooks that have died aboard this ship? Nobody lives long aboard The Gold, Nobody."

Stunned into silence, the Blumaroo did nothing to stop the Wocky from leaving. Just what had he gotten himself into, anyway? Something about the ship wasn't right, and it gave Bonju the creeps.

( one week earlier )

Locked up in the store room, Bonju sat upon one of the crates. Captain Tuan had said to 'Think about what he did'. It didn't help much though, the more he thought about it, the more he feared he would be further punished when they arrived back in Shenkuu.

Then there was boredom. The crates the Cyodrakes Gaze carried were full of food and supplies, that's it, nothing else. Shenkuu really had no use for anything else, at least nothing worth buying clear across the ocean.

Of course, the Blumaroo would never admit to looking through everything for toys, even though he did. So, the only thing there was to do in the store room was to stare at the ocean from the porthole. Needless to say, he was bored.

Hours passed by, and Bonju was sure he'd be the first to die of boredom. But a flash of green caught his eye. Leaping from his current crate to one closer to the porthole, he peek out.

And Island, not one hundred feet away.

"Hoban must have taken the long root home… Evil Ba$#3R&!" 

Not too thrilled with the navigators plan to leave him in the store room for as long as possible, Bonju seethed. Muttering insults, the Blumaroo settled down to think.

Five minutes later, Bonju pried the porthole open with one of Kentari's extra blades. Sliding out with some difficulty, Bonju swam towards the Island, leaving the Cyodrakes Gaze and all it's oblivious crew behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never Trust Anyone

Bonju sighed, looking at his new kitchen. Every 30 minutes something bad happend, either the spice rack fell over, or the cupboard door would give way and spill pots everywhere. And he acctually had it timed! Sure enough, at 7:43 the wall sprang a leak. And just as soon as he cleaned that up, 6:13 rolled around, at which point the tables legs decided they didn't like standing up and gave way.

Now it was 9:42, and Bonju was ready to throw in the towel. And maybe dive overboard to retain his sanity.

At 9:43, the chair Bonju was sitting on decided to follow in the tables foot steps.

At 9:44, Bonju cursed every living thing in existance and then some.

At 9:45, Bonju stomped down the stairs to his cabin.

At 9:46, several crew mates collected money for their bets.

---

"Bonju!"

Shumi let out a sigh, it had been almost five days and they were still looking for their chef. They overturned every single thing in the store room looking for the Blumaroo, searched every crevass of the rest of the ship, then kentari found the open porthole beside one of his now ruined blade. At first the crew thought he found a dead body or a giant seamonster by the way he was screaming about it. Appearantly, Bonju had dulled the blade.

"Bonju!"

Two massive searches in one month was too much, the entire crew was drained from the effort. But Tuan wouldn't let them just give up and leave the Blumaroo for dead.

"Bonju!"

Of course, flying out over the ocean yelling "Bonju!" was like looking for a needle in a giant haystack. What were the odds Bonju would hear any of them? A thousand to one? What were the odds he was even alive to hear them to begin with? .0000003?

"Bonju!"

They didn't even know where he jumped off, if he even jumped. It was another mystery the crew was too exausted to solve. But still, would Tuan let them quit? Nope. So know he was out here yelling for someone he was sure was dead.

---

He didn't even want to get out of bed, he knew what awaited him in the kitchen. A mess the size of the grand canyon. And he knew it was just sitting there. Waiting.

Groaning, at 6:05 he managed to get out of bed. After getting dressed, he made his dreary walk to the kitchen. Opening the door, he wasn't surprized by the mess. Pulling his hat down over his face, he screamed into it.

"Why does it keep doing this?!?! Why?!?!?"

"Would you like an answer to that, or are you just venting?" 

Turning sharply, Bonju cought sight of the unwelcome visitor. It was the blue Wocky from before. Sonya.

"I'd like an answer." He muttered, staring at the mess of a kitchen.

"Then I'll give you one, but it's up to you wether you believe it or not."

"Oookay." It was clear Bonju was prepared for the ramblings of a mad woman.

"Long ago, in a port off the side of mystery island, a ship was built by a wealthy young lad called Oliver. He poured almost every cent he owned into it's construction, and when it was finished, he named it Nights Travel."

"Wait," Bonju glared at Sonya. "I thought you were going to tell me about the Gold, not some random ship."

"I am. The ships second owner renamed it, bad luck they say..."

"So, that makes this ship the Nights travel? This ship just keeps getting weirder..."

"Anyhow, the rich boy who owned the ship had had it built for a reason. An old drunk sailor had given Oliver a map as payment for lossing a poker game, as the sailor had no money to pay in cash, but assured the lad of mountains of gold that lay at the end of the map. Said he could find any treasure he desired.

The minute the ship was finished and stocked, Oliver hired a crew to sail it. At the break of dawn, the Nights Travel sailed out of port and beyond the horizon. Being born wealthy, Oliver had no idea of the hardships of the sea, making the trip long, hard and miserable for him and all who had to be around him. Most of the time, it was the first mate, who was begining to develope a strong hatred for the boy.

Stopping at a port along the way to stock up supplies, Oliver went streight to the nearest pub to order the strongest whiskey and drink his woes away. While there, he met up with a strange robe-clad woman. She was a stranger to the port, having come in from a terror mountain merchant ship. Being so drunk, Oliver hardly noticed how everyone around tried to avoid her. After a few more drinks, she asked for passage on his ship and he granted it.

It wasn't long after that, that the woman revealed her true identity as a magic user to the ship. She grated on every one of the crews nerves, excluding the lovesick Olivers. The first mate was reaching his breaking point as he watch more and more of his authority over the ship dwindle, and hers grew.

Then, the breaking point was reached. Oliver ordered the first mate to step down, and for the witch to take his place. It was full blown mutiny when the news was delivered, the crew attacked Oliver and her, tying them to an unchained anchor and sending them to there end at the bottom of the sea.

The crew had overlooked one factor however. The woman was a powerfull witch, and in her dying breath, she cursed the ship, the first mate, and any living soul that ever boarded the ship. Unfortunatly, none heard her utter a single spell, nor did they know of the danger they were in until it was too late."

"Wow." Bonju was wide-eyed. "I can't believe I sat through that. Could you have made the story any longer?"

"Would you like to find out?" Sonya threatened.

"No."

"Any more questions, Curiousity?"

"Yeah, can I still cook breakfast on this ship? Or are ashed going to fly out of the stove and kill me?"

"Ha!" Sonya laughed. "Really, I wouldn't doubt it. No one's very lucky aboard this ship."

The Wocky got ready to leave, but Bonju stopped her.

"I have one more question, why does all the bad luck always happen at 13 or 43 minutes past the hour?"

"You'll just have to find that out for yourself." Smiling, Sonya left the kitchen, leaving a confused Blumaroo behind.

"13, 43?" 


End file.
